


Obi-Wan's Poems

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Obi-Wan's beautiful poems to his dead master. (Other people, maybe.)





	1. (No Named Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the "event" happened. Also, each chapter is a little poem, or letter, to Master Qui-Gon. May the Force be with you!

Tears streamed down my face,   
When I lost you, whom I can't replace.  
As you said your last goodbye,   
I felt I couldn't go on.  
There were a million things I wanted to say,  
But I couldn't decide what to tell first that day.  
You must hear the poems I've made,   
They speak words I needed to say.  
My one and only regret,   
Was that I didn't tell you how much I loved you.  
Now, without you master,  
I am lonely and blue.  
I know life won't be the same,  
And I present you this poem without a name.

 


	2. As It Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan writes a poem on Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place after The Revenge of the Sith on Tatooine. Enjoy Jedi! (Or Sith.)

It feels like I lost everything I had,  
My padawan, Padmé,you my master.  
I feel alone on this desert wasteland,  
No friends for comfort.  
I try to let it go,  
But the past comes and gets me hard.  
I feel weak after crying so much,  
After all I've been through.  
And as it feels...  
I was born to be alone,  
On the planet of Tatooine.


	3. Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan writes a poem shortly after his battle with Anakin/Darth Vader on his ship to Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mustafar. Revenge of the Sith!  
> I don't like episode III. :( Still, I wrote this any way. (Or Obi-Wan did.)

On Mustafar,  
Oh, what things could happen?  
Lots and lots of things could.  
The Falling of a brother,  
Whom you tried your best to train.  
Maybe an epic battle that was won,  
Or maybe sadness.  
There might be some lava burning your clothes,  
Or loss of some limbs.  
Kicking, sabers clashing,  
Those are all part of the deal on   
Mustafar.


End file.
